<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Метаморфоз by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142484">Метаморфоз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos'>Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen London | Echo Bazaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немёртвая страсть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Once-Dashing Smuggler/The Gracious Widow</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Метаморфоз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Во мне слишком много страсти. Она трепещет в груди и рвётся наружу Ледяным Мотыльком.</p><p>Как тонки и ломки крылья этих созданий! Как отчаянно и алчно летят они на пламя! Душа? Или нечто чужое, что сбрасывает нас, как старую, ставшую ненужной, изношенную оболочку? Нет, это безрассудное влечение никогда не было мне чужим. Оно — сама моя суть.</p><p>Пусть давно остановилось моё сердце, но взамен него бьётся внутри хрупкая красота, сама не знающая, чего жаждет. И, заворачиваясь в соблазнительные тайны и горячие признания, записанные на внутренней стороне погребальных бинтов, я всё чаще невольно представляю их коконом.</p><p>Я люблю Принцессу — я, неспособный на меньшее, чем эпическое, рыцарское и бескомпромиссное — но той гораздо больше нравится быть Вдовой, вечно одинокой.</p><p>Я люблю жизнь — но смерть любит меня сильнее, а она известная ревнивица и разлучница.</p><p>Я люблю, как дышу. Да, мои лёгкие иссохли, словно ветхий пергамент, и даже эфемерным крыльям Мотылька проще простого будет прорваться сквозь них, когда придёт срок родиться — но всё равно нет ничего точнее этой метафоры.</p><p>Метафоры — и метаморфозы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>